Last Kiss Goodbye
by MDiva22
Summary: He knew the exact day he lost her. If he was truthful with himself he would admit that he never had her, she had never been his. He just needed her to admit it, to tell him what he already knew, so tonight he would wait up for her. AU, All Human


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and Hinder owns the song which is the inspiration. **

He watched as the rain fell steadily outside. Turning from the window as she entered their bedroom.

"Have you seen my…never mind there it is." She said as she picked up her black clutch from the dresser and looked up at him.

She was beautiful as always. Her dark brown hair hung down her back in loose waves, her bangs swept to the side. The blue off the shoulder shirt emphasized her pale complexion. The black skinny jeans and black heels only helped to illustrate her hourglass figure.

"Going out?" he asked, as if he didn't know what her answer would be.

"Yeah, some of us from work are going for drinks to celebrate. I wouldn't wait up, we're probably going to be out really late," she smiled as she turned and walked out of the bedroom.

He stood looking at the door, when he heard the front door close he turned and faced the window once more. He watched her get into her black Lexus and drive away.

Tonight he would wait up. He would make her tell him the truth. For three months that he tried pretend like everything was okay. He took her word for everything, it made sense and she had never given him a reason to doubt her. He prayed that she hadn't lied. He wasn't stupid, he knew where she was, who she was with but he needed her to say it to his face, so tonight he would wait up.

Three months ago they had been happy. At least that was what he told himself. Then one day she had come home and all it took was one word for everything to change.

_Bella walked into the kitchen setting her purse on the table and went to give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. _

_ "Hey sweetie, long day? You're usually home by now." Jacob said, looking at the clock._

_ "Yeah, I was a little behind and then Mike wanted me to look at a building for the new club since he was making his big announcement today," She said. After college, Bella was hired as the marketing and entertainment director for one of the largest nightclubs in Los Angeles._

_ "Anything promising? Wait, what big announcement?" He asked, as he picked up the paper._

_ "It was okay, but we are still keeping our options open. His big announcement was that he was offered a job in Miami, he took it and we have a new general manager as of today," she said, her face lighting up. "You will never guess who it is!" _

_ "Who," he said, curious about her sudden exuberance._

_ "Edward!" She said smiling brightly before walking out of the room. _

Edward Cullen, Bella's high school love and Jacob's biggest rival for her heart. During high school Edward and Bella had been the "it" couple and Jacob had been her loyal best friend, secretly loving her from the shadows. In the spring of their senior year, Jacob thought his luck was changing. He and Bella were both accepted to UCLA, Edward would be attending NYU.

His hope that they would break up wavered as the fall semester began with Bella and Edward strong as ever. As Christmas passed he decided it was time to give up on his infatuation. He began to accept the fact that Bella would never love him as much as Edward. Spring semester began and Jacob threw himself into homework. Then just weeks before spring break, Jacob found himself once again hoping that Bella's heart would be his.

_The loud banging on the door startled Jacob from his studying. Midterms were in just a few days, to say he was pissed for the interruption was an understatement. He got up from his desk preparing to give the person on the other side of the door a piece of his mind. His speech died in his throat when he saw Bella slumped against the doorframe. Her eyes red and puffy from tears falling steadily down her cheeks.. _

_ "Its over," she said before breaking down into more sobs._

For hours, he sat holding her and letting her cry. Eventually, her sobs died down and she was able to explain her tears. She said that she and Edward had been fighting lately due to the stress of being in a long distance relationship. That night there were hurtful things said before Edward told her it would be better if they ended things and hung up.

_"He said he thought that us being so far apart was holding us back from really experiencing college." Bella said as she began to cry once again. "I don't understand, everything was fine at Christmas and we were planning on being together for spring break. I don't understand what changed."_

_ Bella had cried herself to sleep. Watching her, Jacob vowed to make her happy and to be there for her. _

For the rest of the semester and summer, they spent nearly every waking moment together. Bella had decided the only way to get over Edward was to change things that reminded her of him. She stopped wearing blue, his favorite color. She began straightening her hair. Her closet began to hold more stylish outfits, phasing out the tshirts and jeans she used to wear. Bella had decided to get an apartment and stay in L.A for the summer, wanting to avoid seeing Edward.

As their sophomore year began, Bella discovered her feelings for Jacob changing, and then during the summer before junior year, they became a couple.

Now, five years later, Edward Cullen was back in their lives and Jacob knew nothing would stay as it was.

Jacob sat in the living room and glanced at the clock, 6:26 a.m. Staying out all night was not something that Bella did; in fact she never stayed out later than one. He could feel his heartbreak as he realized what it meant. He was stupid to have deluded himself; they say you never get over your first love. He thought that over time she could have learned to love him as much as she had Edward. Tonight only proved how wrong he was.

She loved him, Jacob was sure of it, they had been best friends since they were in diapers, but Bella Swan had never been in love with Jacob Black. She may have made herself believe that she could be happy with him, but she was never the same Bella she had been before the break-up. Over the last three months it was as if the pre-breakup Bella was back, she laughed more, she hummed to herself, and there was a smile that never seemed to leave her face.

Headlights flashed through the front window, Jacob turned slightly to see the black Lexus pull into the driveway. He stood up and walked into the entryway, the lump in his throat making itself known as he thought of what he had to do. They couldn't go on like this; and he would have to be the one to end it. Bella was self-sacrificing, she would let herself be miserable in order to save others pain. He wasn't going to make this easy on her though; she was going to have to admit it. Admit where she had been and who she had been with. He needed to know that he hadn't done anything to run the train off the tracks. She was the self-sacrificing one, not him, he wanted her to feel the pain that he was feeling.

Her keys jingled in the lock as she tried to quietly open the door. When she came in and saw him standing there, her eyes immediately went to the floor.

"Good morning," he said casually.

"Jacob, umm…its not w-what you think," she said her cheeks taking on a pinkish tint.

"What am I supposed to think Bella, its after six you left around eight last night, am I not supposed to be thinking that you were out all night, cause that's where the evidence is pointing," he said angrily.

She pulled her shoulders back defiantly and looked at him.

"I had too much to drink so I was sleeping it off at a friend's house, its no big deal," she said as she tried to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm, and really looked at her. Her make-up was smudged, her eyes were slightly bloodshot and she looked as though she had been crying, but it was her freshly kissed lips that drove the final nail in their coffin. His head dropped as he let go of her arm and she continued to walk towards the stairs.

"Was this friend Edward Cullen?"

She stopped, and turned around slowly, her eyes once again trained on the floor.

"What?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"You were with him all this time, weren't you," he stated in a dead voice.

"He's just a friend, Jacob," she said as if questioning her own answer. "And a coworker of course he was there last night."

She looked guilty, besides no one would believe that, Bella was a horrible liar.

"Why do your lips look like they've been kissed, come on Bella, I'm not stupid." Jacob said angrily. "I know you were with him."

He felt his anger turn to heartbreak.

"Just tell me the truth, please," he pleaded as the lump came back.

"I, I never meant for it to happen, I'm so sorry Jake," she said as tears filled her eyes. " It just happened last night, I swear. Its over, I told him it could never happen again because I'm with you now and there was no sense trying to relive the past."

Even as she said it, he could tell that the tears, which should have been meant for him, were really for the man who still held Bella's heart. This was it; Jacob was going to let her go.

"Bella," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. She continued to sob into his shoulder. "I love you, I always have, but you've never really loved me."

She looked up at him and her mouth opened to disagree.

"You love me like someone should love their best friend, but he has always had your heart." He said stepping back from her. "I can't compete with that. So, I'm done. We're done. Go back to Edward, Bella."

Looking at her, he wrapped his arms back around her and kissed her with all of the love and passion he still felt.

"One last kiss goodbye." He whispered into her ear before walking up the stairs, never looking back.

When you walked in so damn late, what the hell was I supposed to think.

When you've had too much to drink, and you're really lookin guilty.

When you wouldn't even look at me, there's only one thing it could be.

You were with him all this time, here's one last kiss goodbye"


End file.
